7 Years apart
by chibi-chan 2013
Summary: its been seven years since they last saw each other. precious events are nothing but distant memories to them now. one by one they find each other again. a story on how the Phoenix wright character all meet after seven years.
1. Intro

**ok so here is the introduction to my first fanfic. i would love your honest opinion of how this turned out. hopefully if i get some readers i will continue this story. i have some good ideas for it but i would love support from you guys.**

**Disclamier: I asked my daddy for the rights to Phoenix Wright. to which he responded what the hell are you talking about. so sadly i do not own phoenix Wright or its charcters those meanies at Capcom do.**

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

As time goes on children grow up, people mature. Just like the seasons people change as well. Like magnets people grow close, but sooner or later they grow apart. They are forced to brave the unknown alone. Scared for what is to come. What good and bad the future holds. During these years apart, the good for nothing guy becomes worth something. The nothing but business man learns to live. The raging perfectionist finally calmed. The guy who always screwed up did something right for a change. The man from hell learned to let go and forgive. The little girl grew up into someone to be proud of. The man who lost everything rises from the ashes. The childish girl they all knew they all knew grew up and matured into a woman who changed the world and their lives. All these people brought together by individual events that formed a bond that couldn't be broken. Like a fragile vase it soon breaks, but is soon brought together again. All it takes is one person; one by one the pieces brought back together until it becomes whole once again. This is their story of what it was like after seven years apart…

* * *

><p><strong> i know that this intro is somewhat vague and corny but im working on the first chapter. this is basiclly the story of how the phoenix wright characters all meet up again after seven years. the story mostly centers around how maya meets up with each character individually and learns how seven years can change a person. <strong>


	2. A Talk with Diego

Chapter 1: A Talk With Diego

It was cold and unforgiving, not exactly the place for a person of her stature to be found. It had been seven years since she took her position. Seven years since she matured and grew up, things had changed for her.

A voice sighing "Ms. Fey" broke her out of her thoughts, she jerked her head towards the guard who had just called her name, "Huh… guess I did it again huh Johnson" The raven headed woman questioned. The guard in question shook his head at her giving her a slight laugh before stating "Your guest is here to see you." She gave him a blissful smile as thanks.

It took only a few minutes for her to become distracted once again. Only this time she silently hummed a tune, before a suave voice disturbed her. "Well well if it isn't my favorite little kitty. How have you been Maya?" she looked up to the source of the voice and smiled, Diego Armando stood before her. Her deceased sister's true love, to Maya he had become a source of comfort, good advice, and a person who brought back memories of her past. Over the course of seven years they had become close, she often referred to him as a brother of sorts. Diego himself didn't mind, over the years Maya had helped him get over what happened long ago. He soon learned why Mia had loved Maya so and found himself caring for her.

"I've had better days, Mr. Armando. I brought coffee." Then preceded to hand the old defense attorney a coffee mug, which upon receiving let out a loud laugh. "I thought you might enjoy it." Maya commented. "Whose idea was this? Please don't tell me it was yours." He teased. Maya proceeded to glare at him before responding "If you must know it was Mia's." he shook his head before taking a sip. Upon the coffee mug was a message written in calligraphy that read MR. BADASS and a picture of a chibi godot objecting.

"So Maya what brings you to my domain?" he joked. She rolled her eyes "Am I not allowed to come see my favorite Brother in law?" "Of course Kitty." He assured, "How's that cousin of yours doing?" Maya had stopped trying to rid her skirt of imaginary lint, before answering with "Pearly. She's great. She's at hakuzura visiting Sister Bikini and Iris." She looked at the floor sadly before continuing "I'm still working on your parole Mr. Armando."

A few years back Maya was able to get Iris to serve her sentence at hakuzura under Sister Bikini. She was hoping to get Mr. Armando out of jail and serve his sentence elsewhere, but due to the charges he faced it proved to be a challenge. Over the years she had studied up on law and even had a degree in criminal law. Diego had not fully understood how she found the time to do such a thing. Until Maya explained she had been taking an online class in her free time.

"Maya, its ok I know you're doing the best you can." He paused before continuing "She's proud of you Maya. Both of them are. Mia told me last time we spoke." Maya smiled, Mr. Armando always knew what to say to bring her spirits up. He then recalled what Mia and he had spoken of about two months ago.

_It was a sunny afternoon when they spoke. "I'm proud of her you know" a small whisper said. Diego turned toward Mia. Maya had currently been channeling Mia so the two could speak. "You are" he questioned just as softly. "Yeah I am, she's been through so much. Things at her age she should never…" Mia's voice had cracked. Diego had grabbed her hand in comfort. He knew of what she was talking about. Unknown to everyone Mia had felt guilty about what Maya experienced. Blaming herself for pushing so much onto her. _

_Mia took a deep breath before continuing. "Mom and I are so proud of her, I know u probably don't know this but she is a great master. Mother says Kurain has never looked better. Did u know she has a degree in criminal law now? Kurain is back on the map thanks to her. All the Elders and Acolytes adore her now. I mean look at her what's not to love right?" she turned toward Diego who smiled at her before noting that Maya had matured a lot and blossomed into a beautiful woman._

_Over the years Maya after that incident she had matured to say the least. She had this new found class to her now. One look at may and you would get the impression of wisdom beyond her years but the minute she would speak you couldn't help but have a smile plastered all over your face. She was always cheerful and people adored her for that. _

_"You know I always told her she was a late bloomer looks like I was right." Mia said blissfully. It was true at 26 years old she had turned into a beauty that rivaled even Mia now. "Thank you Diego." Now he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "For what I might ask?" "Maya told me how you helped her after the whole hakuzura incident." Diego sighed sadly at this._

_After that incident Maya came to visit him one night and told him she had nothing to live for. Diego shocked at this new development asked her how long she felt this way. Maya of course told him for about a few months. Diego Armando had seen Maya at her darkest hour and helped her through it, knowing exactly how she must have felt, refusing to let his Kitten's sister feel this way. He soon learned that Maya had always put a smile on her face to hide what she truly felt inside. But after that conversation they had her smiles were now truly genuine. She had changed for the better. _

_"Let's not talk about that ok." He pleaded with her. Mia nodded her head "But I always knew you were a softy." He gave her a frown to which she laughed at. "Well it's almost time to go." "See you later Kitten." Mia smiled as she exited the room. "Diego, will you promise to look after her for me?" "Of course Kitten." He replied as she left the room._

"Thank you Mr. Armando that makes me feel better." Maya said to him. "Enough about me Kitty. Anything new happen with you?" He asked. She looked at him before answering "I'm heading off to Germany as an ambassador for Kurain. I'm going to be speaking at a banquet as the guest of honor in about a two months. Also all the acolytes and elders are taking a trip to Hakazura in about two week, which means i get the place to myself" "That's good."

She smiled at him. "Well Mr. Armando it's time for me to go I have a meeting today in the city." She got up to leave but before she exited Diego called after her "I know your lying, you just want to get back to your apartment to watch that Samurai show." The truly shocked features on her face gave it away. "GOODBYE MR. ARMANDO!" she interjected. Once she was out of the room Diego shook his head "She didn't even try to deny it." He chuckled loudly before an officer escorted him out.

Maya was thinking to her self while walking down the hall of the detention center. Due to her thinking and failure to watch where she was walking she collided with a young man when she turned the corner."Ow." both had replied. "POLLY! Watch where you're going you could of hurt her." a young voice scolded, upon seeing her on the floor."I'm Sorry Miss. i didnt see you. honest." the raven haired woman looked up at the young man and the girl next to him. He wore red pants along with a white shirt that had a red vest, but he had the most peculiar hairstyle. The girl who scolded him was wearing a magicians outfit.

Both had extened a hand to help her up, She immeditaly grabbed both to lift herself up. "No its my fault. I wasn't where I was going." Maya admitted while dusting her outfit off. The young man who had now gotten a good look at Maya proceded to blush.

Maya was wearing a black pencil skirt that ruffled at the end and a pretty light purple tank under her open black vest on her feet were simple black heels. To both of the two she was very pretty, she almost screamed bussiness and class. Her soft voice broke the young girl out her trance first. "My name is Maya. What's yours?" she asked with an extended hand.

The young girl looked at the male next to her and rolled her eyes. Taking Maya's hand she shook it and replied happily "I'm Trucy, you know your really pretty. how old are you? maybe i could introduce you to my Daddy, he needs a girl like you in his life. oh and the rude guy who bumped into you is Apollo, but i call him Polly" upon hearing his name Apollo shouted "Hey I said I was Sorry ok! and I dont think your dad would enjoy you trying to hook him up with people, you an dhim dont even know." Trucy rolled her eyes once again and yelled back at watched the two aruge chuckling softly to herself.

She pulled out her phone to look at the time and gasped "It's my fault really I wasnt watching where I was going. But it was nice meeting you two. I have to run i'm late for a very important meeting." Maya annouced to the arguring pair before heading off.

Trucy and Apollo stopped arguring and watched the woman leave not before giving a goodbye. Apollo was the first to speak "She was really pretty. but she looks familar, doesn't she Trucy?" "Polly you could never meet a woman of her high class so dont even say that. I mean look at her how could you even know a woman like that." she teased. Apollo proceded to glare at her. "Hey whats this." Trucy asked noting something on the floor. Apollo proceded to pick it up. In his hand was a heart shaped gold locket with an engraved M on the back. Upon opening it a beautiful song filled their ears. "Who was she?" Apollo asked himself quietly. "Polly! Hurry up Steel Samuri allready started." Apollo pocketed the locket without a second thought as Trucy dragged him back home.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so this is chapter one. please forgive me if this chapter seems odd but i wanted maya to talk with diego first. i Want you honest opinion of this story. so leave a review and tell me what you think. just to let you know in debating wheter to have it alternate between phoenix and maya. tell me what you whant to happen next.<strong>


	3. A Run In With The Butz

**ok her is chapter 2 of 7 years apart. also i wanted to say thank you to baka602, Spadework2, and Shizuka Ayasato fro their reviews! * gives hugs***

**i havent done this yet so better late than never**

**Disclamier: i sadly enough do not own Phoenix Wright or any of its characters Capcom does. *sniffle***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Run In With The Butz<p>

It was storming outside; loud crashes of thunder could be heard from all around. A 15 year old teen sat on the couch located in her home staring at the window with fascination and fright present in her eyes. Trucy developed a fear of lighting over the years. Tonight she was alone. Apollo was out with Daddy to celebrate the results of his bar exam. She opted to stay behind feeling slightly sick. A loud crash of thunder hit, shaking the window slightly and Trucy jumped as a result. Her hand immediately held onto the golden locket that adorned her neck.

It had been about two weeks since her run in with the mysterious Maya. She was unable to locate the woman to return the item. She hadn't told her Daddy about the locket as now it had become precious to her. Out of impulse she opened it when another strike of thunder hit. She listened to the calming melody that came out of it. Unbeknownst to even Polly once that tune had ended another tune had started but this one had the voice of a woman singing to the new melody. This soothing voice calmed Trucy down. Providing the reassurance that she was safe. She smiled as she soon closed her eyes and fell asleep on the couch listening to the soothing voice that she could only assume was Maya.

While many residents were safe indoors, one soul wasn't as lucky. But unlike these people he could have cared less. The rain was pouring hard onto this saddened soul. He was drunk, soaked to the bone by the unforgiving rain, but he didn't care. As the rain hit his face hiding the tears that were on his face. To this man he could of care less of what was going on tonight. She was gone. That's all that mattered at the moment; the realization that he was now truly alone hit him hard. The half emptied bottle in his hand was thrown at a nearby tree in rage. An unopened umbrella steadied him as he walked drunk to an unknown location.

He had been walking for what felt like hours. Her voice played in his mind like a broken record. He needs her comfort…badly to help heal the pain, but she wasn't coming back. His two old buddies were nowhere to be found they lost contact years ago. He really was alone now. He finally collapsed to his knees shaking, crying, shivering, and mumbling to himself. How could this have happened? He thought to himself.

Vision of her filled his mind. She was always proud of him no matter what he did. Scolding him with a loving voice. Supporting him in whatever his dream that week had been. She was the only person who cared. He finally snapped "Why did you leave! Why?" he yelled to the sky above before promptly collapsing to the wet ground. He was losing consciousness but before it could truly leave him he heard a voice "Oh My God! Larry!"

He woke up to the smell of Cherry blossoms the next morning. Sitting up quickly, Larry looked around franticly trying to figure out where he was. Upon seeing the style of the room and the furniture inside He quickly asked himself "Am I in Japan? Oh dear God please don't tell me I'm in Japan. I know I was drunk but come on I don't think I walked to Japan!" upon the mention of the word drunk he received a sharp pain to his head and had the sudden urge to vomit. A soft feminine voice broke him out his hangover. "You're not in Japan, So don't worry Larry."

He looked toward the source of the voice. At the doorway was a woman leaning against it with a slight smirk on her face, she was wearing a black silk robe decorated with pink cherry blossoms. Her hair was in a messy bun held together by chopsticks. Still feeling dazed he only looked at her without a single word. She walked toward him and kneeled by the bed and put a hand to his forehead and cheeks before commenting

"You look a lot better. Your fever has gone down. How do you feel besides the hangover?" Larry was about to answer her until a thought occurred to him. "How do you know who I am?" the woman looked slightly surprised by his sudden outburst. "You don't recognize me do you?" she questioned him with a slight smile on her face. He took a good look at her then his surroundings then back at her. He had absolutely no idea who she was. She laughed at his confused face and the minute she did it hit him, images of a laughing Maya fey filled his mind. "MAYA! MAYA FEY!" he shouted at her, which didn't help his hangover much and he clutched his head in pain.

"It's your own fault you know. For yelling I mean. And yes I am Maya Fey." Larry looked at her surprised in his mind a 19 year old Maya flashed before his eyes, his adorable Maya, and she was not the Maya who stood before him now, over the course of seven year she had changed. He then proceeded to stutter random things in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of water and two pills "Here this will help with your hangover. We'll talk after you rest. Ok." He gave her a goofy smile and took them laying back down to sleep off his current condition. Maya proceeded to close the windows and promptly left the room. After closing the door to Larry's room she walked back to her own room to go back to sleep. Since Larry's yelling had woke her up, plus it was only about 4:30 in the morning.

Larry woke up later that day to the smell of oddly enough chicken teriyaki. The 32 year old then proceeded to get out of the bed, to determine if what occurred earlier that morning was not just a dream. Larry was able to find Maya bustling around the kitchen; images of 'her' then filled his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "Oh good your awake!" Maya chimed. Noticing Larry's solemn expression she became concerned once again. "Larry, why don't you sit down?" She insisted guiding him to the empty chair at the table. He obeyed her simple command, to upset to argue.

She then placed a plate of chicken teriyaki in front of him, while giving him a look saying 'Eat. Then we talk'. He nodded his head before eating the meal provided to him. After both had finished what Larry said was the best meal he had in a long time they sat in the meditating room to talk. "Larry…What happened?" she begged. He looked at her with sad features on his face. "She's gone." Was the only answer he gave. Maya scooted a little closer to the man noticing him shake. She placed a hand delicately on his shoulder asking calmly "That is?" He looked up at her with tears that threatened to fall once again.

To Maya this was a complete surprise granted she hadn't know Larry long but he always seemed as a laid back type of guy. So for this person to evoke these emotion out of him so openly she knew this wasn't just some girlfriend who had dumped him this was something else. All her suspicions were confirmed by what he choked out next. "My… my mother… she died yesterday." Larry continued "She died of a heart attack. She was the only person who believed in me. The only one who cared."

He had proceeded to tell Maya all about his mother and how she had loved him no matter what stupid thing he did. How she supported him in every stupid decision he made. How she always said that she knew his last girlfriend was no good for him. How she laughed at all the jokes no one else would. And most of all how she said she was proud of him no matter what and was happy to call him her son. Maya felt so saddened by his story of the relationship he and his mother had shared. Maya never knew her mother but knew that she loved her. She knew what it was like to lose family. But what was she suppose to do. It took her months to get over her mother's death. She had no way to help Larry until he said "Ya know I wish I could see her one last time. To say goodbye." "You can larry!" she shouted at him. He gave her a confused face. "Larry I'm a spirit medium. I can channel the dead. I can channel her for you." "You can?" "Yes I can. Do you want to talk to her?" Larry gave her a goofy smile. Before nodding his head like a child. Next thing she knew her spirit left her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there you go another instalment to this very odd story i am writing. i dont wanna sound rude or needy but i really would love to hear some feedback on this... so if you could please leave me a review i would love you for it. oh and FYI the song that plays out of the locket at first is just turnabout sisters but after that its this cute song i found by Vivienne Teng called Lullaby for a Stormy Night. the locket has a meaning later on so its important ok. its called Mia &amp; Maya- Lullaby for a stormy night look it up on youtube.<strong>


	4. Laurice Deauxnim

**Disclamier: i dont own phoenix wright the evil people at capcom who refuse to release AAI2 in america do.**

**i dont really know how to say this but this chapter has a diffrent tone to it i believe. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Laurice Deauxnim<p>

He was tired, positively absolutely beat. Propping his feet onto his desk he leaned back in his chair and removed is blue suit jacket and placed it on his face in an attempted to get a few quick minutes of sleep. Ever since he got his Badge back he was always busy granted they were small cases but none the less he was busy. If it wasn't cases, it was helping Apollo with his, if not that he sat and watch Trucy go through her Magic show, if not that it was thinking of new poker strategies. But of course his relaxing moment had to eventually come to an end. Five minutes was all it took for his peaceful afternoon nap to be ruined.

He was quickly alerted to the sound of the door being opened and slammed shut quickly. "Trucy! Trucy! Where are you! Come out I got a present for you. Mr. Wright, Do you know where Trucy is?" "Go Away Apollo! I'm sleeping." The blue suited defense attorney mumbled. Apollo quickly removed the jacket that covered his eyes before promptly speaking "But Mr. Wright this is important." "What in the world could be so important? Your acting like you won the lottery." Before Apollo had the chance to answer, the door to the apartment was pushed open. "I'm home!" the voice of who the two knew was Trucy. "There you are Daddy! I got what you wanted." Phoenix smiled at his daughter and gladly grabbed the bags of groceries that he had asked her to go get. "Thank you Trucy. Oh and Apollo wanted to show you something." He said before leaving.

He started to place the items with in the brown bags into their appropriate places. A scream caused him to drop a box of eggs before he ran to see what it was. "WHAT HAPPENED!" he looked at Trucy who as of right now was hugging Apollo."Somebody want to tell me what's going on?" The ecstatic 15 yr old let go of Apollo. "Daddy look what Polly got me!" Phoenix chuckled slightly at his daughter's excitement and took a look at the painting she was currently holding.

The painting depicted a raven headed young woman in a short white kimono sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. It was a beautiful painting, it looked like it was worth lots of money "It's beautiful Trucy. Who made it? I doubt Apollo can paint." The young lawyer in question shot phoenix a glare. "Oh haha it's always fun to make fun of me huh. But I didn't paint it. I got it as a gift from a client." "Ok well that's great .Trucy it is a very pretty painting. "Now if you will excuse me I have some more important matters to attend to." Phoenix decide to leave the eggs for later as he was tired. He promptly sat back down and assumed his for relaxing position taking his shoes off before doing so.

That is until he heard something that woke him up again "I can't believe you got me a Laurice Deauxnim original Polly!" a million thoughts ran through his head 'no it can't be HIM. Right? He decided to ask her to repeat the name again. Her answer only confirmed his suspicions. She also added how he was a new famous artist and that his painting were worth thousands making him rich. Phoenix himself wasn't listening to a word she was saying thinking to himself 'Who in their right mind helped HIM…HIM of all people to become a famous artist'

"ACHOO" Maya removed her face from her elbow. "You know Master Maya they say if you sneeze it's because someone is talking about you." The voice of a 16 year old Pearl said. "Pearl don't be ridiculous. That's just a myth. If anything it's probably just the dust" looking over to where Pearl was currently dusting. "Well you never know." She chimed.

Maya only smiled and shook her head before continuing to finish her paperwork. As Master of Kurain, she was always busy if it wasn't clients it was business trips. If not that then it was help training new acolytes. If not that it was doing Kurain's financial reports. "It's very pretty isn't it Master Maya." Pearl had questioned, "It makes me happy to think you helped him to become an artist." Maya stopped and looked over to the painting Pearl was referring to. On the wall was a beautifully painted portrait of Maya, which Larry Butz painted for her before he left to live his now successful life as Laurice Deauxnim, Ace Artist. "Yeah it's beautiful who knew Larry could paint. By the way Pearl did you happen to find my locket anywhere?" Pearl shook her head sadly before asking why it was so important. "Somebody very special gave it to me."

When Pearl had finally left the room to leave Maya to her paperwork she took the opportunity to relax. She proceeded to prop her feet, heels and all, onto the desk, lean back in her chair, making herself comfortable, and cover her eyes with a nearby book, hoping to take a nap. That was what she was hoping until her cell rang. Sighing Maya searched the pockets of her white blouse to find her phone until realizing they were in her jean pockets.

"Hello Maya Fey Speaking." "My adorable Maya how have you been?" "Oh, it's Just you" "What do you mean just me! You make me sound like I'm a worthless bum and mean absolutely nothing to you." "Larry you know that's not what I meant. Anyways I'm great. How about you? I hear you are very famous now." Maya could almost picture Larry and his goofy smile. "YUP! And it's all thanks to you." They continued to talk about how things were for about fifteen minutes before they said their goodbyes. Larry had wished her good luck on her trip to Germany to speak at a banquet, and Maya to his newfound career. She then graciously placed the book back onto her face and mumbled "Now back to more pressing matters."

* * *

><p><strong>yeah ...so hopefully not many of you read what was posted up earlier. i was tired earlier and had someone put up the next chapter for me and didnt even realize they put up the wrong thing. until i got a review later. so thank you to that special person who told me they were confused you know who you are. I'm the one who should be sorry. but hoopefully this chapter is less confusing. so like always review. <strong>


	5. Gumshoe To The Rescue

**Disclaimer: i dont own Phoenix Wright. capcom does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Gumshoe to the Rescue<p>

"Anything I can get to make your flight more comfortable for you Ms. Fey?" "No but thank you. I'm perfectly fine." "Alright Ms. Fey, but don't be afraid to call if you need anything." She merely nodded her head before the flight attendant left. Maya Fey was currently on her way to Germany to speak at a banquet, as a Cultural and Goodwill ambassador.

As Master of Kurain a trip such as this was nothing foreign to her, and today was no different. Kurain was back, she made it her responsibility to return it to its former glory. Maya was tired from the previous day and wanted to get a few hours of sleep in before she landed, so she closed her eyes.

As always her attempt at relaxation was ruined, her phone was vibrating. Checking her pockets she franticly tried to locate it until she realized it was in the pocket of her new blouse. Upon opening it up she was greeted with a message from a newly found friend, HEY PAL GOOD LUCK ON YOUR TRIP. TRY NOT TO GET HELD HOSTAGE AGAIN. MAGGEY SAYS HI. Maya laughed to herself, as she recalled her run in with Detective Gumshoe. It was only yesterday she meet her Pal again, it wasn't a very pleasant way to meet but it was eventful.

It was a sunny afternoon in L.A. and like every other person she was on a mission. "Ok let's see. Money, purse, keys to apartment, and car keys. Ok I think that's everything." Maya checked herself over in her mirror before leaving her apartment; she dusted her white Sunday dress of any excess dust and put a few stray hairs in their place before exiting her apartment. "Baby Doll I hope your finally getting all dolled up to go meet a man."

Maya quickly turned her heels to her left and was greeted by the smirk of her next door neighbor, Richard Fuego. He was a tall man in his early 40's. Mr. Fuego had been her first client as Master of Kurain, asking her to channel his mother. He taught Law at a local university, was happily married, and was the proud father of two. He had given Maya the nickname Baby Doll after his daughters and wife expressed that she was as pretty and looked like one. He along with his wife always joked that Maya needed a man in her life. "Sorry Mr. Fuego not today. I'm going out to get a few things before my trip. But as soon as return I promise ill try to find a man." "Alright Baby Doll you be safe. Remember any man you meet has to go through me first." "I'll remember that Mr. Fuego. I have to go goodbye.""Bye Baby Doll."

It had only been two hours since she left her apartment; she hadn't even gotten to go shopping before it happened. She was distracted trying to keep her dress from fluttering so much by the wind. She was alerted by the screams of a few citizens but by that time it was too late.

A man who seemed to be running from someone had grabbed her and held her to his chest with a gun to her head. She froze; flashbacks of being kidnapped filled her head. She saw a few police officers finally reach them and the armed criminal shouted "OK ALL YALL BETTER GET THE HELL AWAY OR I SHOOT!" upon noticing her and the gun, the officers backed off. The criminal took this as his chance to run.

But instead of letting her go, he threw her over her shoulder and ran with police officers hot on his tail. "Let me go!" Maya had shouted while pounding on his back. "No way in hell. You're my ticket out of this whole mess." They then proceeded to run through the streets going through a sea of screaming people trying to invade the police.

It was about four in the afternoon Phoenix and Apollo were sitting at the kitchen table discussing his most recent case when they heard Trucy shout out to them trying to get their attention. "Daddy, Polly come look!" Both had raced to see what Trucy was frantically talking about. On the television was a breaking news report. "TODAY DOWNTOWN LA IS NOW IN TERROR AS A HOSTAGE SITUATION IS TAKING PLACE. LAW INFORCEMENT OFFICERS REPORT THAT A SUSPECTED CRIMINAL ESCAPED POLICE CUSTODY AND TOOK A YOUNG LADY, AGE 26, HOSTAGE AT GUNPOINT. AS OF RIGHT NOW THE POLICE ARE REFUSING TO REALEASE THE IDENTITY OF THE HOSTAGE ONLY STATING THAT SHE IS A PERSON OF HIGH IMPORTANCE. WE WILL BRING YOU MORE INFORMATION AS IT BECOMES AVALIABLE."

There was a small silence among the three, Apollo was the first to break it "That's horrible isn't it Mr. Wright. Hope they get her out safely." "Me too Polly. I can't even imagine how terrified she must be."Phoenix stood quietly putting in no input of how he felt about the situation. He was lost in thought of how terrrifed SHE must have been during that case. He shook his head of the thoughts that were in the back of his mind that was HER being held hostage. She was always a little danger prone to things such as this. Too bad he didn't know how right he was.

They were on a building rooftop that much Maya knew. She was blind folded but she could feel the wind blow against her dress making it flutter. It was the only thing keeping her calm at the moment. She was terrified to say the least, but being the woman she matured into she didn't show it. She was scared that he would use it to his advantage so she kept shut and hoped someone would save her. "You pretty quiet girl. What ya praying someone is gonna come and save ya?" Maya only stood quietly scared to respond. She heard the gravel of the rocks on the roof being shuffled around indicating that he was moving.

"Well I got news for ya princess. Ain't nobody gonna come and save ya."Maya only bit her lip in an attempt to not cry. Every time she was in trouble HE came and saved her, but sadly HE wasn't around. She was alone. "Ya knows your pretty smokin. Too bad I gotta let ya go." he whispered to her before she felt the gun pressed against the side of her head. 'Oh my god he's gonna kill me. Please somebody help me! I'm too young! What will happen to Pearl if she were gone? She never even got to tell him. ' she thought in a desperate attempt knowing her prayers were probably going to go unanswered.

Then it happened, he had pushed her for some unknown reason she fell to the floor, unable to get up due to him handcuffing her. She heard what sounded like a struggle then an officer's voice stating he was under arrest. She had never been so relived in her life. That is until she heard a familiar voice "Hey Pal. You ok?" a million thoughts ran through her head 'it couldn't be him. Could it?' She felt the clicks of the handcuffs as someone removed them. Now that her hands were free she slowly pulled the blindfold down. Once she did she looked at a familiar face "Detective Gumshoe?" "That's Police Chief Gumshoe to you Pal." He looked at her with confusion after saying that before it hit him. When he realized who she was the expression on his face was priceless. "PALETTE!"

It was late, not a soul could be found on the streets, and she should have been at home getting some rest. She stopped in front of a familiar apartment building located far away from her own. Standing in the dark night only staring at it in utter silence. Only a whisper from her lips was heard before she left to return home. "If you knew it was me, would you have come to save me like you always did?" She shook her head scolding herself for believing he still remembered her and walked back home holding her white dress to keep it from fluttering in the wind.


	6. A Perfect Meeting

**ok here is chapter 5 of 7 years apart. i never got to say this but i wanted to thank sakana-chan63 and Shizuka Ayasato for their reviews. so this chapter is dedicated to you both! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Perfect Meeting<p>

It was beautiful, crystal clear waters that adorned a white sandy beach. The sun was setting creating a beautiful scene in front of her. She felt as if she was floating on the ocean. Never in her life had a moment been more perfect. Then it happened *ring ring ring*. She opened her eyes to find herself in her hotel room; not on a white sandy beach floating in the ocean like she imagined. "I swear there is some law that is preventing me from relaxing!" she mumbled into her pillow before getting up to answer her phone.

"Maya Fey speaking." She spoke drowsily into her phone. "Ms. Fey I'm sorry have I woken you up?" upon realizing who it was she straightens up. "Oh no not at all Chancellor Heart. How may I help you?" Chancellor Maxwell Heart was the man who had contacted her to come speak at the coming banquet, and provided her the lovely hotel room she was staying at. "I was calling to assure that you have made it to Germany safely." "Yes I have, and thank you for the beautiful room." "Not at all Ms. Fey I should be thanking you for accepting my invitation to come. After that horrible incident with your mother we lost contact with Kurain and wished to reestablish the connection." "Of course I understand completely." "Now if you will excuse me Ms. Fey I have to check on a few more preparations for tonight." "Yes of course Chancellor Heart. I will see you at the banquet."

It was only six thirty when Maya had finished getting dressed. She had finally decided on a white strapless dress that fell to the floor in a beautiful ocean of silk. Half of her hair was put into an elegant bun while the rest flowed down her back. Flowers adorned her hair. Today was an important night for her so she wanted everything to be perfect and refused to settle for anything less. "Ha look at me. I sound like Franziska Von Karma." She laughed at herself for sounding so foolish before she left for the banquet.

Plopping herself in her seat, she buried her hands in her face to hide her embarrassment. If it wasn't for Chancellor Heart she would have fallen flat on her face. She had tripped on her exit down from the stage after promptly giving her speech. She was quite miserable at the moment and wanted to be left alone in her misery.

"Well I must say Maya Fey that was quite the exit. " 'That voice… it can't…why I so surprised. This am has been happening so much it's not even funny 'Maya thought to herself. She took a deep breath before she looked up and stared at who she presumed was prosecutor von karma.

She was correct in front of her stood Franziska Von Karma; she had last seen the perfect prosecutor during the last case that took her mother away. "You know Ms. Von Karma. I should be surprised that you are here, but instead I'm just thinking about how foolish I must look right now."Maya said in self pity. Franziska proceeded to sit down in the vacant next to Maya and let out a laugh to which Maya joined in as well. "I should be the one to be surprised to see you Maya Fey. I can clearly see that the years have treated you well." "You don't look too bad yourself Ms. Von Karma. I like your hair." Franziska's hair had grown much longer over seven years, she had smile on her face that seemed to come so naturally to her now, but the whip in her had reminded Maya that she hadn't changed that much.

They proceeded to spend the next hour talking of how things had been for the two. Few comments were thrown in about how she could have helped such a foolish fool achieve such a foolish dream and how that foolish detective was now the foolish fool in charge of the police who of course were fools.

Back in LA a certain lawyer was taking the time to relax. He wasn't doing much, for the time being he didn't have any cases, so he opted to look through some old case files. Looking through the files brought back good memories the stupid testimonies Larry would give, all the vital points of the case Gumshoe overlooked, the look Edgeworth had when he realized that the Defense was right, the way Franziska would always have a fool in every sentence, the strong aroma of coffee present when Godot was in the room, and of course HER.

She would smile blissfully at him when he proved his client Not Guilty, making his stomach do flips. She would give him a pout of her lips and the cutest eyes that beg him to take her out for burgers after every case that was captivating. He remembered the pleasant aroma of cherry blossom that made its self present when they hugged. How soft her lips once felt when she kissed his cheek as a thank you. The smoothness her skin had felt as he carried her sleeping form to her room. The silk feeling of her midnight black hair as it rested on his shoulder. At times he remembered how flirtatious she could be when teasing him. 'I wonder if she has changed at all. God i miss her'

"Mr. Wright are you ok?" Phoenix was snapped out of his thoughts looking at a concerned Apollo. "I'm Fine Apollo. Did you need something?" "No sir, it's just you looked like you were about to cry. Is something wrong? I know it's not my place to ask but better me than Trucy." Phoenix only smiled at the young attorney. "I was just thinking about some old friends. I haven't seen them in years. And I was wondering how they were." Apollo not wanting to ask any more merely nodded his head, surprised Mr. Wright actually told him. "Well Apollo I'm going to call it a day. Do me a favor and lock the office up when you're done."

Apollo only watched as Phoenix left the law office before curiosity got the better of him. He took a peak at the file that was currently open on his mentor's desk. Nothing out of the ordinary struck him as odd until he found a photo in the file, it was a picture of a 19 year old girl, she was petite, had raven hair half of which was put into a topknot on her head. She looked oddly familiar; taking a closer look at her eyes helped him realize who she was. Flashbacks of who he bumped into at the detention center filled his mind. "Oh My God! It's her! It's Maya!"

It was days like this that the people of Kurain had enjoyed, no clients came in for a channeling and it was quite peaceful. Many families spent the day by the river having picnics and spending time with each other. The Master of Kurain was currently in her office working or so they thought.

Maya had been relaxing in her office before someone came in; she had been tired of doing paper work and wanted to rest for merely five minutes. She had long since returned from her visit to Germany. Keeping in contact with Franziska, as she had been doing with Larry and Gumshoe, and now the two had now become good friends.

"Master Maya, it's time to awaken." Maya opened her eyes to see Elder Luciana. Luciana was her mother's best friend when they were children, and she had practically raised her and Mia when Misty left. "I'm sorry Luciana; I seem to have fallen asleep longer than expected. Is something wrong?" "Not at all Master Maya. But you have a visitor requesting your presence. He is waiting in the Meditating room." Luciana bowed her head and exited the Master's Office. Maya removed her feet from her desk and headed to the mediating room where her visitor was waiting.

She looked down at herself realizing how improperly dressed she looked; as Master of Kurain when meeting clients or visitors she usually wore a kimono. On days like this when no one was scheduled for a channeling and the village acolytes were given the day off, she dressed more casually and comfortably.

Today she opted for a pair of jeans, flats and a baggy shirt; she loved this shirt as it had smelled like him. She knew it was dorky to keep the shirt and more absurd to actually wear it but when she had it on she felt safe. Breaking her own thoughts she prepared herself for her visitor. But nothing could prepare her for who was waiting to speak to her.

* * *

><p><strong>hahahahaha look how evil i am! i left you with a cliffy! yay me for being evil lol im just joking. but i bet none of you can guess who it is.<strong>


	7. How's Life?

**ok here is the newest chapter. i want to thank Finalage for their review. i hope i fixed that problem you talked about.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: How's Life?<p>

Disbelief was the only way to describe how she felt at that moment. Out of all the people she expected to be waiting for her he was the last on her mind. Maya was prepared for a new client wishing for a channeling, Larry coming by to show her a his newest masterpiece, Gumshoe dropping by with Maggey for a chat, even Franziska coming from Germany to spend the day with her, but not him.

His back was to her but she recognized that suit anywhere. She tried her best to regain her composure, but a smile couldn't help but find a place on her face. "So to what pleasure do I owe the visit from the legendary prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth?" Upon hearing her voice he turned rather quickly about to respond until he saw her. They told him that she had changed over seven years, but they failed to mention how much. Realizing how rude he was being he shook his head a bit and kindly responded to the question.

"Ms. Fey I merely came by for a chat with you and to see if the rumors were true, and by the looks of it seems they are." He had a small smile on his face letting her know he was teasing; Maya gave him a small laugh in return. "You've changed to Edgeworth. You're not such a snob anymore." She teased while poking a finger into his chest accusingly. The horrified expression on his face couldn't help but make Maya laugh. "I'm joking Edgeworth. Please you must be tired would you like some tea?"

Sipping his tea he looked over to Maya. They were currently sitting outside in the garden, surrounded by cherry blossoms, located within Fey Manor.

"Ms. Fey you look well. How's life been?"Setting her cup down graciously before she responded "Please just call me Maya we've know each other for a while now." He nodded his headed before he asked "Then I must insist you call me Miles if I am to call you on a first name basis."

She gave him a smile before continuing "Alright Miles. Well things for me have been going quite smoothly. I'll admit that the first few months of being Master were hard but as of now they have been going quite well. How have you been?" "Quite well. I returned from studying abroad and upon my return I received a call from Larry. We chatted for a bit before we said our goodbyes. He mentioned his run in with you a few months before. Days later I ran into Gumshoe and He told me of your meeting as well. Are you alright?"

Maya knew he was asking her about the hostage situation incident she simply assured him she was fine before urging him to continue. "It was actually a phone call from Franziska that urged me to come. I would have never believed you and Franziska could become such good friends. You have changed quite a bit Maya; you're not that childish girl we knew seven years ago. You've grown into quite the looker." "Miles Edgeworth giving me a compliment, that's unheard of!" She joked; the frown and glare she received made her put her hands up in defense.

After a few bad jokes, recalling of memories and of course some teasing they sat in silence. Enjoying the beauty of the day before Maya prompted that they head inside as it was getting late.

Once they situated themselves inside of the Master's Office with Maya typing hoping to finish some work Edgeworth asked "So Maya, it seems that you have been meeting quite a few people so far have you by any chance run into Wr-""No" she answered interrupting him before the name could even be finished. Edgeworth was taken aback by how quickly she answered and seemed to avoid the question or even the mention of the name. They sat in an awkward silence for a while only the sounds of keys typing madly against her laptop could be heard.

Edgeworth being the stubborn man he was decided he was not willing to give up the question and asked her in a soft whisper "You miss him don't you?" the sounds of keys typing had abruptly stopped after the question or rather the statement was posed. Edgeworth took one look at Maya noticing how she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to keep her composure. She only able to choke out a No. "Maya its ok. No one is going to judge you." He whispered to her quietly. Noticing how it had no effect he tried a different approach. "Maya I can tell you miss him. You're wearing his old t shirt for one thing." Once again this had no effect on her deciding that it was getting to be late he got up to leave. "It has been a pleasure to see you again Maya. Here is my number keep in touch." She got up to give him a hug as a goodbye promising to stay in touch.

It was around 11 of the same night by now all of the elders and acolytes were in bed. Unable to sleep Maya stayed up to finish some paperwork a soft knock at her door interrupted her. "It's open" she merely grunted. Sounds of the door sliding open and the soft padding of feet let her know that whoever knocked had entered. The voice of 16 year old Pearl broke her out of her concentration. "Master Maya why don't you go talk to him?" Maya looked up to the face of a concerned Pearl, she hated when Pearl was like this it made her feel guilty. "Pearly I…. I can't." "But why not Master Maya? You told me seven years ago. What makes it so different now? Mr. Edgeworth isn't going to judge you; I haven't judged you any different." She told her cousin in a soft whisper

"Because Pearly….it's been seven years …. Seven years later and …. I still feel the same… Do you know how weak …that… makes me look? I've had seven years to mature and grow up to stop acting like some stupid teenager…. And now I'm 26…. And still feel the same." Maya had said that in a sad whisper not wanting to awaken anyone. It was quiet for a few minutes before Pearl broke it. "Master Maya it doesn't make you look weak! It's something the elders, all the acolytes, and I admire about you! After seven years you never stopped! It shows nothing but pure dedication on your part! But you're too scared to admit it! You're just afraid that people will judge you when they're not! Your better than that Master Maya!" by the end of her speech Pearl was in tears.

Maya's heart nearly broke in two; she immediately rushed out of her chair to hold the crying Pearl. After about five minutes Pearl had calmed but asked Maya to promise her something. "Promise me that you'll go talk to him." Maya stood in silence contemplating the consequences of such an action before kindly responding "Anything for you Pearly. Come on its late time for bed." Maya walked to her desk turned off her lamp and walked with Pearls to bed determined to fulfill her promise.

It was only three days later Maya was listening to the soft jazz that played out of her car radio. She was currently driving to go have a talk with Edgeworth like she promised Pearl three days prior. What Pearl had said that night was true, she was afraid to tell people, afraid of being judged. It might have been seven years since they last spoke but seven years later she never stopped.

She looked down at herself once she reached Edgeworth's office door checking over herself to assure she looked more presentable this time around. She wore a Chinese style dress that had once belonged to Mia; it was a rich navy blue color that featured a beautifully drawn dragon soaring through the clouds. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

"Here you are Maya, some freshly brewed tea." "Thank you Miles" she was currently sitting in Edgeworth's office prepared to tell all. "So Maya what did you wish to speak about?" Edgeworth had an idea but wanted her to tell him instead of forcing it out. Maya took a deep breath before answering "Do you recall our chat three days ago?" Edgeworth merely nodded his head before Maya continued. "You asked me if I had missed Him and I said no." "Maya I was there I remember." Maya let out a laugh as did Edgeworth. "You probably already know this but I lied." Edgeworth trying to make the conversation a bit easier for her joked "I had no idea Maya."

She shot him a dirty look before she resumed "I miss him so much Miles. Seven years ago I realized something the day I left for Kurain and seven years later I still feel the same." By now Edgeworth noticed that she had this blissful smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. "Mind sharing with me what you realized Maya?" It didn't take long for her to answer. "That I loved Him that I still love Him. That I love with Phoenix Wright and I'll never stop…wow that's the first time I said his name in years."

He wasn't surprised by this he had suspected as much, but now came the hard part. "Have you ever tried to find him to tell him?" the blissful expression on her face quickly turned to one of sadness. "No. I've been too scared to try. He probably doesn't even remember me Miles. It's been seven years he has probably moved on with his life. Who's to say he isn't married or something." "How can you be so sure?" "Because I tried… after I heard about his disbarment I tried to call him and every time I did he never answered. I called him every day for a week and then one day I got a message that said his phone was disconnected. Miles when I heard that it broke my heart."

Maya was trying her best to hold back her sobs. She started once again "That day I left I almost told him I was so close…but at the last minute I chickened out. He gave me this beautiful locket as a goodbye present, but I lost it a while back. Miles it hurts so much…I thought about him every day during those seven years….even now I think about him every second of everyday… he was everything to me…. I Love him…I just want to see him again even if he got married and had kids I don't care I just want some closure."

By now she was in tears, he put an arm around her shoulder in a failed attempt to calm her he knew it wouldn't help. It would take much more to calm her broken heart. She wasn't just crying over a love she believed would never be realized, but also for holding it back all those years it was such a relief to get it off her chest and tell someone else.

It was ten minutes later when Maya had finally stopped crying she had now fallen asleep on Edgeworth's couch in a peaceful slumber. In his attempt to lay her body on the couch to sleep her purse fell to the floor. Being the gentleman he was he started to pick up her scattered belongs and return them to the purse, when her driver's license caught his eye. "May 1st" He said to himself an idea forming in his mind he took a look at his calander. He would first need to make a few phone calls and find a certain person but his idea might work.

* * *

><p><strong>i didnt rlly want to end it on a sad note but what can ya do? anyways wonder what edgey is planning. next chapter we will see nothing but phoenix trucy and apollo. i will try to get it posted today as i am halfway done with to way to much free time on my hands... you think it would take me a while to post stuff up but no. anyways hope you like this chapter i plan on writing 3 more chapters before the story is completed.<strong>


	8. The Truth About Her

**ok yeah sorry about that i was going to post this on tuesday but i had sucha bad day i couldn't bring myself to do so. the last two days have been so bad for me i decided to take a break... against my will due to health problems. i'm perfectly fine now so i'm back. here is the newest chapter to 7 years apart. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Truth<p>

It wasn't just any normal Saturday for local LA resident Phoenix Wright. Today was a special day, granted it wasn't some to celebrate but he acknowledged it none the less. He wasn't working today so he felt no need to wear his iconic blue suit and opted for a more casual look, a pair of jeans and a black buttoned up shirt. It became a tradition for him to wear this outfit on this day every year. She bought it for him on their last shopping trip together before she left him later that day. April 28 was a day he would never forget, the day she left him to live the rest of her life.

Today he planned to spend this day off with Trucy and Apollo by staying home and having a nice quiet movie night. Too bad for him the peaceful evening with the two was not to be. Unknown to him the duo were on a mission. A mission for answers.

At Phoenix's apartment Trucy couldn't believe the information Apollo had shared with her. It couldn't be true! The girl in the photo Apollo had shown her couldn't be the woman they meet merely two months ago. But upon closer inspection it was clear who this young girl was. "Polly why didn't you show me this earlier?" she asked accusingly.

She didn't know why she was slightly irked at this information he refused to share with her earlier. "Trucy I already told you, there is more than her just being an old client." She looked at him, determined features graced his face he was so certain there was more to this. "But still Polly why?" "Because Trucy I didn't want to tell you while Mr. Wright was here." "Didn't want to say what Apollo?" the voice of his mentor asked. Both had visually tensed upon hearing his voice.

While Phoenix was busy looking at Apollo, Trucy tried to hide the photograph, she didn't know why she felt so compelled to hide it, but tried none the less. "Trucy what are you trying to hide?" Phoenix asked accusingly. Realizing she was caught she looked toward Apollo for some assistance. "What are you talking about Mr. Wright? She doesn't have anything. Old age must finally be catching up to you."

Phoenix promptly shot him a dirty look before continuing in a stern voice "Ok fine want to act like a bunch of children. I'll be more than happy to treat you as such." He then placed the groceries on a nearby table before continuing "I'm going to count to three and if neither of you fess up your grounded. Apollo wanted to point out that he wasn't Trucy and that he couldn't ground him but the face his mentor made stopped him from doing so.

Both were nervous they knew very well that Phoenix hated secrets especially among their makeshift family. "Oooone." They both stared at one another he was dragging it out on purpose. "Twooooooo." They were silently communicating with one another deciding what to do. "Thre-"the gig was up. "Ok Daddy it was just this. I'm sorry." Handing the photo over. "See wasn't that easier Trucy you too Apollo. Now why in the world were you two trying to hide this pho-…where did you find this?" "It was in that file you left open on your desk a couple nights ago. Do you know her?" Phoenix took a deep breath he knew he was going to have to tell them about her sooner or later just never expected it to be today.

Trucy and Apollo were situated on the couch waiting for Phoenix to start. "Her name is Maya Fey. She

was my late Mentor's little sister, she became my second client after she was accused of murdering her, after I defended her she became my assistant working under me until she had to leave." "Why did she leave Daddy? Did you fire her?" Apollo nodded his head wishing to know the same. He laughed a bit before he acknowledged their question. "To answer that you have to know who she is first." Apollo now curious of what he meant asked "What is she like some all mighty leader or something." Phoenix smiled at them. "What! You're joking right Daddy." He shook his head "Ever heard of the Master of Kurain? Well that's her she is the head of a village of spirit mediums." "Wow really is that why she left?" "There is more to the story Trucy." He had then filled them in of all the times they shared and good and bad. "You two sounded like good friends Daddy. Were you sad when she left?" Trucy asked. "Yeah I was… you know it was actually today seven years ago when she left. Want to hear about it?" both nodded their heads anxiously Apollo more than Trucy.

"_Finally I thought that was never going to end." A 26 year old Phoenix Wright said exasperated once inside his apartment. "Oh Nick stop being such a kill joy." a 19 year old Maya Fey said to Phoenix. "I'll stop being a kill joy when you get off my back Maya." He was currently giving Maya a piggy back ride after their shopping trip from the city. "Oh please Nick, you know you love carrying me. Just like I know you love Steel Samurai." He rolled his eyes at her Steel Samurai comment it might have been true but he would never admit it to her. _

_She decided to take this as a perfect chance to mess with him. Proceeding to pull herself closer to him resting her head on his shoulder and putting her lips directly next to his ear before whispering in her most flirtatious voice "Isn't that right Phoenix." The way she had said his name made him tense up immediately, due to how suggestive it was said. Realizing her plan worked she got off of him before chuckling out a "You're so easy to tease you know that Nick."He huffed and turned his head away from her in mock anger, but in reality to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Stop pouting Nick. Here this is for you." He looked toward her and noticed a shopping bag extended towards him. Grabbing it with an eyebrow raised and a curious look on his face. "I bought it for you Nick go try it on." "Ok fine, but if I find even a shred of Steel Samurai-""You won't Nick I promise. Now go." _

_She was standing in the living room when he finally came out. "So how do I look?" she looked towards the hallway to see him arms extended and turning in a circle giving her an all around view. She was speechless, he looked nice. Who was she kidding he looked down right handsome in that outfit. Answering him in a quiet voice she said "You look really handsome Nick. Now come on I wanna watch those movies we rented." Phoenix with his newly acquired confidence plopped himself down next to his assistant. _

_It was around six at night, Maya had fallen asleep during the last movie. Carefully she lifted her head off of Phoenix's shoulder not wanting to disturb him. Taking a quick glance at the time she gasped; it was getting late she would have to leave in the next thirty minutes to catch her train back home. She hurried off to gather her personal belongings from Nick's apartment into the duffle bag she brought. _

_Once she realized she had finally gathered everything walked over to phoenix and gently shook him awake. "Huh… what?" he mumbled. "Nick I'm leaving I just wanted to say Bye." She said in a soft voice. Opening his eyes halfway he nodded his head before he said "yeah sure, I'll see you later." "Nick I'm not coming back…" finally awake he looked towards Maya shocked. "What do you mean you're not coming back?" "I have to go accept my position as master of Kurain Nick. It's customary for the Master to accept the title on her birthday. And that's two days away. So I have to go." She finished looking directly at him. Phoenix was now standing directly in front of Maya at the door. "How long will you be gone?" she merely shrugged her shoulder sadly "I don't know Nick. Days, Weeks, Months I'm just not sure…listen keep the clothes consider them as a goodbye present." _

_He nodded his head watching as she turned to leave before he got an idea. "HOLD IT!" "Niiiick you're making this harder. I gotta leave!" "Just wait there for one minute" he said before he dashed to his room not giving her a chance to respond. _

_She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him. He came back with a small box in his hands handing it to her urging her to open it. "*gasp* Nick its gorgeous! Where did you? Why did you?" she asked him a smile gracing her lips as she put in on. Inside was a beautiful gold locket with an engraved M the back when she opened it a soft melody filled her ears. "It was suppose to be a… birthday present…but I guess…. you won't be here for that…so consider it a goodbye present… or a birthday whichever yo-"he managed to fumble out before She hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her holding her closer to him. _

_They pulled from the hug minutes later, her hands resting on his shoulders and his on her waist. They stood in a peaceful silence before she whispered in a soft voice "Phoenix I… I want you to... to know that..." "Yeah?" it was rare that she ever called him Phoenix, only when she was messing with him or when she had something important to say. She was staring directly into his eyes before she started once more "That I... I… I l...I'm gonna miss you Nick." It was quiet for a few minutes before he responded "Yeah me too Maya." She then gave him one final hug before leaving with a smile on her face. _

* * *

><p><strong>ok yeah i get reviews of people who tell me i should like space or paragraph the story a bit better. i took what you said to heart and fixed all the chapter. plz let me know if it is easier to read now, i didnt think it was such a problem until i read it myself after a few reviews. so i've tried to fix the problem let me know if i did good.<strong>


	9. The Real Reason Why

**ok yay new chapter posted in the same day! yeah while on bedrest i wrote this baby up too so ill post this along with the latest chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Real Reason Why<p>

There was an unwelcomed silence that found itself into Phoenix's apartment once he finished his story. He had half expected Trucy to beg him to continue or Apollo to ask a question.

He was only greeted with silence; Trucy and Apollo seem to be having some sort of telepathic communication among them. Both had distrait looks on their faces. He stared at them curiously before Trucy nodded her head to Apollo; he raised an eyebrow waiting to hear what was going on. Trucy took a deep breath before she asked her father "Daddy do you mean this locket?" Proceeding to show phoenix the very same locket he gave to Maya seven years ago. Shocked; Phoenix shot out of his seat and asked franticly "Trucy where did you get that?" Apollo answered before she had the chance. "Mr. Wright there's a reason we had that photo."

He sat back down as Apollo continued. "When I saw that photo on your desk I realized something….That she was the same person me and Trucy ran into about two months ago." Trucy took over continuing the story. "We were leaving the detention center when it happened. Polly had turned the corner and bumped into someone, that someone being Miss Maya, they both fell to the floor but me and Polly helped her up and once we did she introduced herself to us and I introduced Polly and I to her since, Polly stood there staring at her." "Ok ok I'll tell the rest." Apollo interrupted before Trucy had the chance to embarrass him more. He cleared his throat before starting once again. "After she left Trucy noticed something on the floor and it was the locket. She looked familiar to me but at the moment I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't until A few weeks later while Trucy and I were investigating that I found out something about that locket."

Trucy interrupted "He means we found something. But it's true the witness we were interviewing saw the locket and asked where I got it. I told him that some woman we meet weeks earlier dropped it and I decided to keep it for safe keeping." By now Apollo and Trucy decided to take turns telling the story. "I asked him why he wanted to know. He told me that he had made and sold it to someone but not to Maya but to you Mr. Wright. He said that you came in and placed a special order for the locket." "By then Polly started to get this theory that you might have known her and given it to her but he wouldn't tell me why." "The guy told me something else. He said that you had come in last minute and wanted to change what you initially wanted engraved on it. After he told me that I got the idea you knew her." "What was it, Polly you never told me that." Staring directly at Phoenix he said "I Love you. That's what he told me you had wanted on the locket at first but that you must have changed your mind and had him engrave an M." Trucy had gasped before she looked at her father and asked "Daddy is that true?"

He had sat quietly listening to the story Trucy and Apollo had just finished telling him. Halfway through it he had closed his eyes in an attempt to hide his overwhelming emotions. He took a deep breath before he decided to acknowledge Trucy's question. "Yeah it is Trucy. I wanted the locket to say I love you because I did love her. I still love her to this day. I was planning on telling her on her birthday but at the last minute I told him to change it." Trucy had taken off the necklace and handed it to Phoenix asking him to tell them more. "Well why didn't you Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix chuckled to himself before answering "Because Apollo I got scared. I had loved her for a while but then I started thinking what if she didn't think of me that way. Our friendship would have been screwed and I couldn't afford to lose her." "So after she left did you ever try to contact her Mr. Wright?" "No not really. About six months after she left, I was planning on visiting her to tell her but that case happened. She called me for everyday for about a week after that but I was too ashamed of myself to answer them. I was afraid of what she would think and since I didn't pay the bill that month my phone got cut off. After that we lost contact entirely…. I always told myself to just go up to Kurain and say Hi and tell her. Its seven years later and now I can't bring myself to do it. She's older now who's to say she hasn't gotten married or something, had kids... I couldn't do it…."

Trucy and Apollo looked at the now saddened Phoenix. He was staring at the locket with such compassion, a sad smile on his face. "Daddy?" "Mr. Wright?"

Snapped out of his thoughts he looked towards a concerned Apollo and Trucy. "I'm Fine." They knew he was lying he was most certainly not fine. "She was really pretty. Looked well had a beautiful smile on her face. She was gorgeous Mr. Wright. I can see why you love her." He smiled knowing what Apollo was trying to do. "Mind telling me what she looked liked?"

Apollo had proceeded to tell phoenix in great detail about Maya. With every passing word a picture was starting to paint its self in his mind. All the childish immature things he had pictured were replaced by beauty, sophistication, maturity, wisdom, all the things he knew she would be. All the things Mia had told him that she was bound to be.

It was around six, Apollo Trucy and Phoenix were all sitting watching steel samurai when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Phoenix declared making his way to the door. Upon opening it he was surprised by who was behind the door. He was about to say something to his guest until he was knocked out. A punch to his face was all it took to knock him down. He could hear the shouts of Trucy and Apollo as they rushed to his aid. Before he lost consciousness he heard a loud laugh coming from the person at the door the last thing Phoenix could smell was the strong aroma of coffee and a voice that said "Just so you know you had that coming…Trite."

* * *

><p><strong>ok truth be told i had so much trouble deciding who would be at the door when phoenix when to answer it. but i finnally decided on Godot thought it would be funnier. i mean come on! when you open the door you dont expect to get punched in the face do you?...plz tell me you dont get punched... haha but yeah the idea came to me due to a friends experience i feel so bad for doing that...<strong>


	10. A Plan In The Works

Chapter 9: A Plan In The Works

It was a beautiful sunny day in LA. Many of the inhabitants were out enjoying the beauty that day was providing them. Today was a special day for a certain Master of Kurain, too bad she was too busy to realize that today, May 1st, was her birthday.

Sounds of typing were one of the things that could be heard on balcony of Maya's apartment. She was busy finishing up some financial records for Kurain. She felt the breeze of the wind blow against her as she typed madly at the keys.

Reaching over she took hold of the white mug that was to be filled with coffee. Bringing it to her lips she took a sip only to realize she was sipping air, chuckling slightly at herself for being silly she called out "Hey pearly would you be a dear and get me some more coffee?"

"Master Maya, do you really have to work today? You should be relaxing today not working." Pearl had asked her cousin while she poured some more coffee into her mug. "Pearly I have no idea why you keep insisting that. I already took your advice and came outside what more do you want?" "Master Maya I meant that we should go shopping out in the city not for you to work outside on the balcony!" Pearl had said accusingly "Ok How's this once I finish my work we can go out ok." Giving up Pearl only nodded her head before heading back inside.

Once inside Pearl pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. _"Hello"_ "hey it's me. We should leave at around seven if everything goes as planned." _"Great. Everything should be ready by then. Has she gotten the phone call yet?"_ "No not yet but I just talked to him and he said he will call her at five." _"Perfect have you figured out how we will distract her until then?" _"Yes I just spoke to you know who and she has agreed to help me." _"Make sure she has no idea about what is occurring."_ "Don't worry she has no idea." _"Ok well I leave everything to you now Pearl farewell."_ "Goodbye, Mr. Edgeworth."

It was three thirty when Maya decided to call it a day. She sat on the couch to watch some TV with Pearly until she got a phone call. "Maya Fey speaking." "Maya do you always answer your phone in such a foolish way?" Maya immediately perked up realizing who it was "Franziska! How have you been?" the woman on the other lined laughed at her excitement "I've been well Maya and you." "Great I just finished working."

The doorbell had rung by then. Maya whispered to Pearl "Could you get that?" she nodded and ran off to the door. "What was that?" Franziska asked "Oh sorry the doorbell rang. Pearly is getting it don't worry." "Alright" "So Franziska are you heading back to America anytime soon?" It was quiet for a few moments until she heard "Why Don't you turn around."Maya had turned around to see Franziska standing there a smile on her face. Dropping her phone she ran to give her friend a hug. Pearl laughed happily at the reunion between the two.

Franziska then offered that they all go shopping; a girl's day out. Which Maya and Pearl happily accepted. While Maya ran off to change she didn't hear what Franziska and Pearl said. Watching Maya run off out of sight the two looked at one another and both said "Phase one… check."

Laughing was heard as the girls returned to Maya's apartment hands filled with shopping bags from the fanciest stores in town. It was four thirty and Franziska knew she had to leave. "Well Maya, Pearl I would love to stay but I have some important business to attend to so I will see you later." "Goodbye Franziska." "Bye Ms. Von Karma" once hugs were given and goodbyes were said Franziska left. Pearly then said "That was fun wasn't it Master Maya?" "Yeah it was Pearly. Go put your clothes away and then we will watch a movie." Pearl nodded and scurried off excitedly.

At exactly five o'clock while Maya and Pearl were watching a movie she received a phone call yet again. "Hello. Maya Fey speaking." "Maya it's Larry. Listen I have a favor to ask." "Huh oh sure Larry what do you need?" She said to him taking a sip of her water. "I need you to be my date."

Spitting of water and loud coughing was heard before she answered him. "I'm sorry …your date?" "Yeah I'm having my newest art gallery here at the Gatewater Hotel's Viola Hall. I need a date, so who better than the inspiration of my newest gallery." It was quiet for a minute while Maya thought of what to do "ok sure Larry what time should I be there?" "Oh thank you Maya! It starts at eight. I'll send someone to pick you up at seven." "Ok sure. Is it alright if I bring Pearly?" "Of course but don't be late. Bye." "Goodbye Larry."

"Master Maya could you get some more Popcorn?" Pearl asked her; pausing the movie, once she got off her call with Larry. "Oh sure, Pearly. Let me go pop some." Once Maya was out of sight Pearl grabbed her cell and sent a text: Phase Two Completed.

Around seven there was a knock at the door. "Pearl! Hurry up! The driver is here." She yelled out to Pearl. "Coming." She said once she heard the door again. She was wearing a short strapless black dress that stopped just above her knees. It fit her upper body nicely and hugged her curves before it proofed out.

Upon opening it she saw Gumshoe who looked nicely dressed in a nice suit. "Gumshoe it's so nice to see you. What are you doing here?" she asked giving him a hug inviting him in. "Nice to see you too Pal. That Butz guy asked me to drive you to his art thing."

Pearl had now exited the bathroom and upon seeing gumshoe she couldn't help but say "Hey Its Scruffy Detective." "Well if it isn't little Pearl. How have you been?" "I've been good." Maya interrupted their reunion by saying "ok well if everyone is ready let's go." Gumshoe and Pearl headed off to the car first saying what Maya thought was "Phase Three Done."

It was eight by the time they made it to the Gatewater Hotel. Maya was about to exit the car when all of a sudden her eyes were covered. "Pearly what are you doing!" she yelled. "Well Mr. Larry did say that it was about you. So why not let it be a surprise?" She responded tying the blindfold around Maya's head. Gumshoe had now come by and opened the door for the two, helping them out before saying "Come on Pal. Let her have her fun." She sighed heavily knowing she was outnumbered

She had no idea where they were going; she thought it was just silly for them to blindfold her for something so simple. She had resorted to resting her hands on Pearl's shoulders as she led the way. After a while of walking they had abruptly stopped probably in front of the door leading to Viola Hall, Maya could help but fell that something was wrong. She could have sworn that she heard hushed whispers behind the door.

Once Pearl and Gumshoe led her inside; Pearl had told her to remove the blindfold. Shaking her head at the silliness of the situation before she did. Her hands immediately shot to her mouth, in a failed attempt to hide the shock. She looked around at all the people in the room a smile never leaving her face as they all shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"


	11. A Birthday to Remember Pt1

Chapter 10: A Birthday To Remember Pt. 1

Shock was probably the only way to describe how she felt at the moment. She couldn't believe it; they did this all for her. It might have been a small group but it was a group of friends; everyone from Larry, Franziska, Miles, Pearl, to Gumshoe. Tears of joy started to form in her eyes, taking a few steps back in shock she hit what she thought was a wall. "Maya you can't seriously have forgotten today was your birthday right?" "You know Kitten I think she did."

She froze those voices it wasn't it couldn't one look at Pearly told her it couldn't be. She turned around quickly. "MIA! MR. ARMANDO!" The three hugged each other not wanting to let go. A smile found its way onto Diego and Mia's face. "How?" the youngest of the three asked frantically. "Elder Luciana is channeling me right now if that's what you mean. It's your Birthday I wouldn't miss it for the world Maya." "All your work trying to get me out finally paid off Kitty. I'm officially a free man." Mia and Diego said respectably

"Whose idea was this?" Maya asked looking around before all eyes landed on one person. "It was mine Maya. Happy Birthday." Edgeworth said walking up to her. She had left her their embrace to hug Edgeworth thanking him for the wonderful surprise. A smile could be found on everyone's face the moment they hugged.

After formally thanking everyone Maya said with enthusiasm "Well come on! I don't turn 27 every year!" At that everyone let out a loud laugh and proceeded to celebrate. A champagne bottle was popped open by Larry resulting in loud cheers as the party officially got started.

Maya, Diego, and Mia were currently watching Larry try to teach Pearl how to Waltz. It was very comedic to watch as neither had a clue of what to really do. Maya laughed loudly watching the two resulting in Mia giving her a stern look.

"Maya how can you be so rude? Last time I remember you can't dance." Maya gasped audibly at Mia "Excuse I might have not been able to dance back when I was younger but I'll have you know I can dance now. Anyways who are you to judge you can't dance for your life!" Diego interrupted "Ok kittens let's put those claws away. Kitty, how about a friendly competition then?" "Why not? It would give me a chance to prove to Mia I can dance better than her." Mia stuck her tongue out at Maya childishly. It was just like old times, fighting over such silly things.

Mia and Diego were in position as were Maya and Miles. She was forcing him to dance with her to win. "Are you really going to compete over such a foolish thing?" Franziska had asked. Two fierce shouts of a yes, one kitten calm down, and a Maya this is ridiculous were the replies all heard in the room had heard.

Pearl then proceeded to pick the type of dance they would do out of a small champagne glass. Reading the tiny strip of paper "Ok looks like you will all dance the Tango." Once the music had started the two pairs started. It ended with Maya and Miles winning the mini competition, the two sisters had created.

"Ok guys time for presents!" Larry announced to everyone. Maya had situated herself at a table as everyone gave her their respective presents. She received a diamond bracelet from Pearl, a new painting of Mia, Pearls, and Maya from Larry, a pair of diamond earrings from Miles, a dress from Franziska, a leather jacket from Gumshoe, a ring from Diego and a small tiara from Mia.

As Mia placed the small tiara on her sister's head she whispered softly "I remember all those years ago you told me you wanted a tiara. You were only five when you told me but I remember every word that you said to me that day when I asked you why 'I want to be a princess, because when you're a princess your beautiful, everyone loves you, your parents are proud, and you get to live happily ever after.' Well I just want to let you know that you are a princess Maya. You are beautiful both inside and out, everyone you meet can't help but love you, Mom and I are so proud of you, and I promise you will get to live happily ever after one day, marry your prince and live the rest of your life in nothing but pure bliss. I love you so much Maya and I'm so proud to call you my sister. Nothing in the world can ever and ever will change that"

A smile had crept itself onto every person face who were standing in that room even the wait staff and band couldn't help but smile at the beautiful speech Mia had just given.

Maya held her arms out to Mia and flashbacks of a 5 year old Maya found themselves in Mia's mind as she hugged her sister. Whispers of how proud she was could be heard from all around. Once both sisters had calmed Mia announced they propose a toast to Maya.

"To Maya" was heard along with the clinking of champagne glasses filled with expensive champagne, except for Pearl's glass as hers was filled with a clear soda. "We all love and appreciate you Master Maya." Pearl said before bringing the glass to her mouth.

As Larry filled Maya's glass with more champagne distracting her. Diego whispered something to Mia, who winked at Pearl, who in turn nodded her head toward Larry, who gave a small thumb up to Gumshoe, who looked at Franziska, who gave Edgeworth a look who nodded in approval.

Diego cleared his throat getting Maya's attention for Mia. "Maya I can't help but feel like there's one thing missing." Maya confused looked at Mia asking "what."

Pearl answered "Yes Master Maya there is something missing." "What's missing?" she asked once more.

Larry answered this time "Maya you can't be serious right?" "Again I ask what?"

"Maya quit being foolish you know as good as well as I do this party is incomplete." Franziska said to her. Maya now getting frustrated asked "What!"

Edgeworth decided to put her out of her misery and answer her "The cake Maya. What kind of a celebration is this without Cake?"

Maya pouted immediately before saying "Well I don't know why you are telling me it's not like I planned this." Diego interrupted before Maya could start again. "Oh you don't have to worry about that if I'm right it should be arriving here any minute now… Along with your final present."

Right at that moment the doors were opened and closed when two people came in pushing a small cart that had a beautiful cake decorated with cherry blossoms on it. It wasn't the cake that confused her; it was the two people who were pushing it along. They looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it until they came a bit closer.

Her face had turned from one of confusion to that of realization. "Trucy, Apollo?" they both nodded to her a smile present on their faces. Looking towards the group of her family and friends she asked "How did you? Is this my present?" Trucy and Apollo answered at the same time "No that is." pointing directly towards the closed doors. Maya who was now just plain confused looked at everyone again who all seemed to have a smile of some sort on their faces. Acting as if they knew some secret she didn't.

Just then before Maya was about to speak the doors had opened and revealed her 'Final Present'. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion at that moment. Looking towards the open doors she was left speechless, she froze, tears forming in her eyes blurred her vision; shaking uncontrollably she couldn't stop the delicate glass she was holding in her hands fall to the floor, breaking at unwelcome contact.


	12. A Birthday To Remember Pt2

Chapter 11: A Birthday to Remember Pt. 2

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. It was such a long distance to cover in her mind. Every step she was taking represented all the hurt, the pain, the uncertainty, the loneliness, the joy, the happiness, and the never ending love she had experienced over the years. Tears were flowing openly from her eyes as she ran towards her destination. With every step that was bringing her closer she was hoping, praying that this wasn't a dream. Because after seven years it was finally happening, her biggest wish had finally been realized.

Standing there with open arms, he watched as she ran to him. Tears were forming in his eyes, unable to stop them from flowing; they seemed to fall with every step she took. Emotions he hadn't felt in seven years, seven long years came rushing back to him at the sight of her. Every step she took representing every moment he was without her. The pain of every moment made itself known in his heart. Close so close she was so close to him now; after seven years.

The world around them seemed to fade the moment contact was made. Her head was buried into his shoulder crying tears of joy and sorrow. Her hands gripped to the back of his tux in desperation. He brought his head down so that it rested on her bare shoulder. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her body, pulling her closer to him afraid of her leaving. This moment for them was a memory neither wanted to forget.

After seven years, seven long years of separation Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright were finally reunited.

It felt like hours before they pulled out of their embrace. Phoenix's hands had now rested themselves on her waist, Maya's on his chest.

"I missed you so much Nick." Maya whispered. "Me too Maya. Here Happy Birthday." He whispered back handing her a small box.

Taking the small box she opened it to reveal a familiar heart shaped locket. "Oh Nick "she had proceeded to say putting it on. "Look at the back." Phoenix said to her a small smile on his face.

Flipping it over she had expected to see the M that was engraved on the back, instead saw a new message; one that made her heart skip a beat.

"Ni-"she was quickly cut off by Phoenix's lips claiming hers; pulling away from her only seconds later realizing his mistake.

Lips still puckered she opened her closed eyes slowly staring at him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Phoenix said quickly while run a hand through his hair. Looking everywhere but at Maya "But you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. How long I've waited to do that. It took me a while to realize this, But Maya I Lo-"

Maybe if had been looking at her he would have seen the smile that crept onto her face. That she was staring at him with half hooded eyes, inching closer to him. Or maybe he would have seen that the moment he was about to say those last three words, she had grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him towards her. So that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have been so surprised that she was kissing him.

Wrapping her hands around his neck deepen the kiss as Phoenix pulled her closer, crushing their bodies together. They separated once the need for air became a problem for Maya.

"I Love you" He said, once they had separated; immediately being greeted with cheers and applause from everyone in the room.

"So …" Phoenix started, "the nights still young wanna go have some fun? I want to introduce you to someone actually two someone's. "Maya giggled at him before answering "I would love to."

"What happens now Mia?" Maya asked. Mia and Maya were currently sitting down watching as everyone enjoyed themselves.

Mia took a look at Maya who was looking back at her expectantly. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean... I've waited seven years to see Nick again and now here we are. So what happens next?"

Mia laughed at her "Like I said earlier Maya."

Maya looked at her confused.

With a smile on her face Mia said "You live happily ever after."

Maya smiled at her before she ruined the sisterly moment "Mia that was corny."

The two looked at each other seriously for a minute before bursting into fits of giggles that soon turned into loud laughter.

* * *

><p><strong> yeah yeah yeah i know the ending was corny. but i mean you should have already know it was phoenix behind the door. but none the less it is finally done. yay i finshed my first fanfiction. im going to post more stuff up sooon...once i get some ideas. but i want to thank everyone who has reviewd and favorited my story so my sincerst thanks to you all.<strong>

**oh before i forget i have a quick question and if someone could answer it i would be so happy. **

**Does it ever say in the series what happened to Maya's Dad? ive always wondered that.**


End file.
